makluanringsfandomcom-20200214-history
Makluan Rings
History The ten rings of power were forged in the heart of the first star for The Overlord of a race called the Makluans. He used the ring's power to enslave planet after planet. The rings were stolen from him and given to a human man who became the very first Mandarin. He scattered the ten rings across the globe, and created tests for each ring, so that only the most worthy could obtain the rings, before he died. 1000 years later, his decendent Gene Khan used Tony and Howard Stark to find all ten rings. They were then taken from him by The Overlord. The Overlord then threatened to destroy the planet, but he was defeated, and the new Mandarin regained control of the Makluan Rings. He then stated that he would protect the world instead of enslave it. List of Makluan Rings *Purple Ring 1st *Green Ring 2nd *Blue Ring 3rd *Red Ring 4th *Yellow Ring 5th *Orange Ring 6th *Crimson Ring 7th *White Ring 8th *Black Ring 9th *Pink Ring 10th When all ten rings are assembled by the Mandarin or the Overlord, it grants them power over reality itself. They also give the wearer enough power to go head-to-head with The HULK. The first Mandarin scattered the rings across the globe and designed test to measure the worthiness of those who would seek them. He also created temple guardians to protect the rings. Makluan Overlord The Makluan Overlord used the rings to either enslave or destroy planets. He ruled over his race with an iron fist and always sought out sport from planets before annihilating them. His son realized that he could bare witness no more, and stole the rings from his father and gave them to a man on planet Earth. The Overlord hunted his for years. Powers Purple Ring: This ring grants the wearer to teleport from one place to another. It also has the ability to create force-fields and discharge waves of energy. Green Ring: This ring grants the wearer the power to manipulate forms of energy. The ring's weakest blast is a green one, its most powerful blast is a white blast with a black aura around it. It can also shoot lightning, a power that is used often.''' Blue Ring: This ring has the power to produce and manipulate liquids. The wearer can use it to envelope their opponent in a liquid casing and crush them. Red Ring: This ring has the ability to produce and manipulate fire. Yellow Ring: This ring has the ability to produce intense cold. Orange Ring: This ring has the ability to produce an acid cloud strong enough to break through even the strongest armor. Crimson Ring: This ring has the ability to manipulate one's mind. White Ring: This ring has the ability to manipulate wind. It also grants the wearer super-speed. Black Ring: This ring has the ability to manipulate darkforce matter, it can also open interdimensional portals. This ring is by far the most powerful out of all ten. Pink Ring: This ring gives the ability to create life (which could explain how the original mandarin created the tests) When this ring is assembled with the other nine, it grants the wearer power over reality itself.